MISS MATCH
by Sammi-lou
Summary: HIGH SCHOOL SO MUCH WORRIES BUT LOOSING YOUR BAG WOULD BE A BIG ONE WHAT IF ONTANI HAS RISA'S BAG AND RISA HAS ONTANIS WILL LOVE BLOOM OVER JUST SOME SIMPLE BAGS OR WILL THERE BE TRUBLE IN HIGH SCHOOL


MISS MATCH

'Hi my name is Otani and It's my first day at high school you might not know it because um... Well I'm short I won't tell you how small I'm just small... Fine I'm 156cm it's not my fault and it's not my parents fault either NO its gods fault.

Beep beep my alarm clock beeped at 6:30 in the morning I groaned pushing the snooze button not wanting to get up. When I heard mum yell "get up lazy bones big day today". I rolled over face facing the roof my eyes shot up I pulled back my sheets and yawned.

After I got dressed in my ceremony clothes I waddled down the stairs to eat breakfast but of course there was only enough rice for one bowl I looked over at my sister and said "Pig".

Mum sat down before my sister and I got in to a fist fight mum leaned over the table to touch my hand but I pulled back and she said "Otani you nervous?" I shook my head stood up grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

On the way to the train station I walked past an old park where I used to play basketball. I walked down the path way to the basketball court to see how much it changed when I saw a guy playing basketball he was awesome doing all sorts of tricks. I stared at him when he suddenly stopped in terra he pulled back his sleeve to look at his watch his eyes practically popped out of his head.

I still watched eyes not blinking until I saw the dude wasn't really a dude it was a chick he...she took off her hat then undid her bun and it was beautiful her hair was all wavy and it was a gorgeous orange colour she ran out of the basketball court her hair swaying behind her with her bag in one arm and the basketball in the other she ran past me And her mysteries eyes met mine she smiled and ran on.

Risa Pov:

"Hey I'm Risa and I'm tall... how tall? Well I'm ...170cm yes I know that's really tall for a girl but that's how I was born and so who cares, but if anyone says anything I'm going to give them hell.

I woke up at 6:00 and got dressed into some walking clothes. I told my mum that I was going for a walk before high school and that my ceremony clothes were in my bag.

I ran out the door not looking back at my mum yelling out "put on your jumper" I didn't listen to her so I kept running, until I got to the park I walked down the pathway all the way into the middle of the park and there was the old basketball court I pulled out my basketball from my bag and started to play before I knew it, it was 6:55 I had 5 minutes to get to the train station.

I took off the hat I had on and took down my hair I grabbed my bag and ball and sprinted out of there, outside the basketball court was a little boy he had red hair and he was staring at me.

I ran all down the streets all the way to the train station I got on board just in time and I walked over to my best friend Nobuko and said to her "can you please look after my bag while I get changed" Nobuko nodded and said "yes"

I put my bag on a bench on the train and pulled out my ceremony clothes. I walked to the girl's toilets to get changed.

Otani Pov:

That idiot girl got me distracted and so it nearly had me late for the train. Come to think of it she wasn't really cute I thought to myself trying to believe it. But it didn't work I started to blush face all pink and soft.

I sat down on a bench were a bag was, what looked just like mine I put my bag there to and got up looking for nakao when I found him he was next to this girl making googly eyes at her and holding her hand.

I walked up to them and asked nakao a question "who's this?" Nakao's face lit up and said "she's my girlfriend her name is Nobuko" Nobuko smiled and said "hello nice to meet you" my face fell and I grabbed Nakao's arm and pulled him into a crowd of people I yelled at the top of my lung's "girlfriend girlfriend! Since when?" nakao smiled and said "3 weeks today" I glared an icy stare at him as he walked away to his girlfriend.

I go back to my bag to find the other one wasn't there, the train finally stops and we all stumble off. I fell over in the crowd of people and got back up when all the people were gone my head spinning I walk off into the wrong direction when nakao grabbed my arm and lead me to the school.

After 30 odd minutes we went into the assembly hall. I took my long walk into the front row I was so embarrassed I was the only boy in the front row with the rest was girls next to me, there were girls in row 1,2 and 3 and all the boys in row 4,5 and 6 I was so ashamed.

All through the ceremony I could hear snoring. When the ceremony was finished all the first year students packed out the door to see what classes we go to.

Risa Pov:

I got out of the bathroom all dressed in my ceremony clothes I walked over to Nobuko and ask her for my bag she pointed at the bench wear I left it I walked over there and saw there were two of them so I grabbed one.

The train stopped and I hoped off And walked to school with my friend Chiharu she's one of my friends she's really shy and scared of boy's but being at high school will loosen her up and she will get to like boy's I hope.

Once we go to school all the first year student's line up I was in the back row with the boy's right next to Nobuko's boyfriend.

I slept all the way through the orientation because I thought it was boring. After the ceremony we all went outside to look at the notice board and see what classes we have.

The board was only small so only a few people could see it at a time and I knew I wasn't going to see what class I was in for a while so I marched up to the big group of people and screamed everyone stoped shoving to look at me and that gave a chance for my friends to get a look at what class there in.

Once all my friend had a look on the bored I stopped screaming I ran over to my friends and started cackling when I stopped I asked my Nobuko what classes I'm in, Nobuko handed me a sheet of paper what had my classes on it and what time.

After reading my times table I notice I had someone standing right behind me I turned around and saw the boy from this morning I bended down and said " hi little dude, you lost?"

Otani Pov:

I would like to think that I'm a nice person but when people call me little they will pay for it.

I looked up at the girl and realized she was the one from this morning. My face was fiery red steam coming out of my ears and I said "who are you calling little street lamp!" the girl looked at me in a evil way and yelled out "midget" I yelled back and said "tree and look you even got ugly orange autumn leaves" the girls eyes popped out of her head again and she lifted a fist to hit me and

Bam!

That stupid idiot hit me right in the jaw I was on the ground jaw all swollen and red for a girl a very stupid girl she shore has a heck of a punch I stood up and walked over to her again and said "listen hear I don't like you and you don't like me so stay out of my way you can go back to whatever year you're in and stay there" "oh yeah well go back to middle school I'm in this class I'm a first year" my eyes went wide and I said "you got to be joking me your a first year well so am I ask Nakao" the girl looked at me like I was crazy but I'm not

Then I heard something it was laughter the girl and I turned to look at Nobuko and Nakao laughing their heads off Nobuko stood up and said something she said "you to are just like a married couple" we both got a mental block from that we were looking around denying it then looked back at Nobuko and I said "but I don't even know her name we will never be married the girls walked off when Nobuko yelled out "HER NAME IS RISA"

"Risa" I whispered to myself thinking about the name Nakao stood up and said to me "I think you're in love" I shook my head and hit Nakao in the head Nakao started laughing and said "yep your defiantly in love you don't even hit hard anymore" my first period I had maths it was terrible I hate maths I hate every subject well after maths I looked inside my bag for something to eat but I realized that wasn't my bag. I started to freak out not knowing what to do.

Risa Pov:

After my friends got me away from that freak I could breathe properly again I let out a big sigh and said to my friends "if I ever see that little tud munch again he'll be eating out of a straw." I pounded my fist into my other hand while saying this. Nobuko and Chiharu looked at me concerned as we walked to the first class room it was history I suck at history and I don't care what happened a long time ago I'm still pissed off at what happened 5 minutes ago.

When the class ended I was the first out of the room. Once I was outside I basically dived for my bag I looked inside to see this wasn't my bag it had basketball magazines a lot of food inside it and a CD not any CD it was Umibozu my favourite band of all time. Who's ever bag this is they had taste.


End file.
